Culpables
by Octavo Nous
Summary: La verdad era que ninguno de ellos sentía el mas mínimo arrepentimiento. Ninguno se echaría para atrás.
1. Advertencia

**Advertencia**

**Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretenimiento, y no pretende ofender a ninguno de sus lectores.**

**Antes de leer los consecuentes capítulos nótese que el contenido de esta historia es en su mayoría humor negro, sin embargo, las opiniones y conductas descritas en esta historia no representan las del autor. Se representaran situaciones de abuso y violencia física y emocional, tanto como uso de lenguaje no apropiado para menores, sexualidad implícita y relaciones homosexuales. Por ende, esta historia está dirigida a un público maduro.**

**Los personajes de esta historia están basados en aquellos creados por Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell, para el programa Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, a los cuales el autor no tiene ningún derecho de propiedad.**

**Esta advertencia aplica para todos los capítulos.**

**Sin más preámbulos, leer bajo su responsabilidad.**


	2. Prólogo

_Bang!_

El sonido retumbó en las paredes de toda la cuadra, paralizando a los peatones, con excepción de tres sujetos vestidos de traje, quienes subían los escalones en la entrada del Banco Nacional. La mayoría de los demás clientes del banco se quedaron paralizados. Todos ellos se sincronizaron al silencio. Solo una risa rasposa se sobrepuso a dicha pausa, junto al eco de los pasos que dieron al frente los tres hombres. Un pedazo del techo cayó estrepitosamente, rompiéndose en pedazos al golpear el piso de mármol. Algunas personas se sobresaltaron con el ruido repentino, agachándose y cubriendo sus cabezas como si eso fuese a protegerlos. Cuanto se equivocaban.

Tres sombras opacaban la luz que debería de colarse por la entrada. Uno de los intrusos sostenía una pistola al aire.

Los cajeros gritaron aterrorizados, levantando las manos simultáneamente. La risa volvió a levantarse desde el lado opuesto del mostrador.  
>Los bandidos mantuvieron la pose por unos segundos, dejándose hacer impacto. Entonces el hombre en el centro, levantando la barbilla para aparentar ser más alto, camino al frente con un andar presumido y comenzó a lanzar amenazas al aire, dejando clara su autoridad. Ojos azules y amenazadores paseando entre los clientes, registrando cada centímetro de la recepción.<br>Sus acompañantes mantuvieron su posición original, recargando sus armas de fuego en los hombros con un estilo inigualable.  
>Los tres de ellos llevaban trajes de gala negros con blanco, arreglados especialmente para el asalto. Pero dejando eso, y sus inexplicablemente iguales ojos azules, ninguno de los tres tenía nada en común.<p>

Su líder, quien podía ser fácilmente identificado, debido a su actitud mandona, se llevó una mano al cabello negro azabache con un corte militar. A pesar de su estatura él era quien resaltaba entre los tres hombres.  
>Dejó por un minuto que el silencio se asentara una vez más en la estancia, compartiendo una mirada cautelosa con sus compañeros. Esto debía de ser sencillo.<p>

Dio un par de pasos más al frente, sonriendo de forma coqueta a la recepcionista. Esta grito con una expresión de algo entre pánico y asco. Para los dos rufianes esperando en la entrada ese momento sería inolvidable.

El segundo criminal rió entre dientes, levantando la frente para incluir a su compañero en el evento cómico. Entre tanto los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a correr en su dirección, cargando sus armas.  
>En menos de un instante fueron disparados por el segundo de los hombres con una pistola de mano que nadie había notado que llevaba consigo. Cada guardia golpeo el piso en lo que cabe en un segundo. Él movió la nariz en un gesto propio de un conejo, regalándoles una extraña sonrisa a los dos guardias que seguían respirando.<p>

El líder de los asaltantes señalo al más alto, quien después de asentir una vez se ocupó en abrir la bóveda sellada donde creía que guardaban el dinero del banco.

Mientras tanto, el primer hombre se dirigió a uno de los cajeros, recargando la pistola pesadamente en su cráneo.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero."Dijo. El cajero lo miró un instante, antes de darse la vuelta y recoger un llavero con las manos temblorosas. El asaltante se lo arrancó de las manos y se dio media vuelta, para descubrir que su camarada ya había descifrado la manera de abrir la bóveda. Al mismo tiempo, el tercer asaltante hacía un impecable papel asustando a los testigos.

Sonrió satisfecho, y se caminó hacia sus compañeros. Pero un sonido lo detuvo.

Con una vuelta de 90° grados, devolvió la vista al cajero, quien daba un patético intento de ocultar un teléfono. Marcho hacia el frente. La furia se le coló por las venas, y en un arrebato violento le voló los sesos al anciano. Lanzó una maldición a su cadáver y caminó de regreso con sus compañeros.

"_Kowalski_," Gritó. "_Opciones_."

El hombre en cuestión parpadeo dos veces antes de tartamudear una serie incomprensible de palabras.

"Podemos…" Entonces levantó la voz. "Llevarnos el dinero, tomar un rehén y huir."

El líder asintió con seguridad, y se dirigió al segundo subordinado.

"_Rico_! Lleva el dinero a la camioneta. _Pronto_. Y tu ayúdalo." Señalo a ambos hombres, apuntando después a la bóveda y trazando una línea hasta la entrada del banco.

Después dirigió su atención a la multitud de posibles víctimas temblorosas.

En su mayoría, las personas se arrinconaron contra las paredes con la intención de desaparecer. La tensión inundó el ambiente. Entonces el líder de la banda comenzó a recorrer las caras de los clientes del banco, quienes trataban de encogerse con tal de evadir la mirada zafiro del asaltante. Esta se detuvo en dirección a una joven de cabello sedoso y negro. Sonrió complacido, y se dejó dar un paso hacia ella. A su lado un joven corto de estatura lo miró detenidamente, con el aspecto sorprendido de un escolar que espera una pregunta particularmente difícil por parte de un maestro. Soltó una risa y extendió su brazo para alcanzar a su próximo rehén. El chico dio un respingo, mientras que la chica comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en su lugar. Cobarde, murmuró el chico, dejándose llevar hasta la entrada del banco. El líder de los asaltantes mantuvo su sonrisa. Ya le caía bien el muchacho.

Sus dos subordinados lo esperaban a un lado de la camioneta, disparando contra los policías que formaban una barricada a lo largo de la calle. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí tan pronto? El pelirojo se mordió la lengua, enfocándose en disparar, mientras que _Kowalski_ cargaba las bolsas de billetes en la cajuela de su camioneta.

El líder asaltante se agachó detrás del auto, jalando al joven consigo.

"¿Cómo te llamas niño?" Dijo, ignorando los gritos de sus hombres.

"Emiliano." Respondió con seguridad. "Emiliano Tux."

Tux? Qué clase de apellido era Tux? El criminal frunció el entrecejo, y dedico una mirada escéptica al joven.

"Negativo." Dijo, imponiendo su voz sobre la balacera. Emiliano dejó caer sus hombros, abriendo la boca de manera cómica. Ese hombre definitivamente era peor que el Señor Pérez en matemáticas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó incredulo. No era possible que tuviera mal esa respuesta. El criminal solo sonrió con orgullo mientras contestaba:

"Te llamas Cabo."


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Y por el amor de dios, sería tan difícil que dejaras de usar_ ese tonito?_" El líder de la banda gritó con exasperación.

"¿Qué tonito? ¡Así es como hablo siempre!" Emiliano respondió con aire de plegaria.

Skipper solo gruñó, preguntándose por qué habría elegido a ese gusano demente entre tantas opciones. Después hubo un prolongado momento de silencio entre los cuatro hombres. El sujeto a la izquierda de Emiliano alargó los labios en una especie de sonrisa maquiavélica. La primera reacción del chico fue echarse para atrás como movimiento defensivo, lo cual logro que Rico se sintiera verdaderamente entretenido y comenzara a reír abiertamente.

Emiliano estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, al lado del hombre musculoso y pelirrojo. En el asiento del frente, a su derecha, estaba sentado el hombre que lo había jaloneado fuera del banco, y a su izquierda, manejando la camioneta, estaba un hombre alto y con el cabello relamido para atrás, quien no parecía la mitad de peligroso que los otros dos.  
>Después de un rato, arto de contar los parches de tela mal costurados al asiento en el que estaba, Emiliano se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Aun no podía creer que el señor que se hacía llamar "<em>Skipper<em>" (¿Qué significaba eso de cualquier forma?) se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Emiliano, no era tan difícil de recordar. ¡Además creía que su acento era falso! El estúpido ni si quiera pudo adivinar que era un acento, seguía apegándose a la idea de que era un _tonito_ que usaba para reclamarle. No era su culpa que el acento de su abuelo se le hubiera pegado.

Y pensar que se escapo de la universidad para enredarse con _ellos_.

El tal Skipper estiro sus brazos, y los coloco detrás del cuello, asumiendo una postura relajada y sonriendo. Con una sonrisa de quien se sabe ganador de cualquier cosa. Esperó unos segundos para hablar, sintiendo el colchón del asiento ajustarse a su espalda.

"Hey," Su voz resonó en el coche, sacando a Emiliano de su estupor. "Si vas a ser parte de este escuadrón más te vale dejarte de niñerías y tonitos estúpidos, ¿entiendes, Cabo?"

Entonces no le importo que el criminal hubiera confundido su acento con una forma de replicar, concentrando su atención en un hecho mucho mucho más importante.

"¡Hay mamá! ¡Me quiere reclutar!"

Las llantas derraparon en el pavimento y la camioneta se detuvo abruptamente. Emiliano casi se orina en su asiento, pensando que se iba a terminar de voltear, pero a los tres hombres mayores pareció no importarles en lo absoluto. Skipper se mantuvo en su posición original, en un estado de relajación pura, incluso cuando uno de sus hombres comenzó a gritarle.

"¿Lo vamos a reclutar a él?" Rico hizo noción de apoyarlo, moviendo los brazos efusivamente, y gritando cosas que sobrepasaban la comprensión de Emiliano.

"¿Y si no por qué chingados me habría pasado el día diciéndole Cabo?" El líder se dio media vuelta. "¡Hay, denle una oportunidad!"

"¡Pero pensé que acordamos reclutar a una chica!"

"Pues este es casi lo mismo."

Kowalski hizo una expresión de asco desmesurado. "¡Skipper!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Solo míralo, por favor, con ese cabello de nena!" Emiliano no le encontró gracia al asunto. Si le hacía falta un corte era porque en el crucero que había tomado desde Bretaña no habían abordado peluqueros. Y no le iba a confiar su cabello a cualquiera.

"Pero esto arruina la mitad de los planes que tenía en mente!"

"¡Pues no hubieras planeado tanto!"

"Gue shiga'os tab's pens'nd?"

Emiliano pego las cejas hasta el punto de enrojecer su propia frente, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. Era excesivamente grosero que hablaran de él como si no los estuviera oyendo. Eso sin mencionar que era lo que decían de el. Desde "No quiero con él" hasta el "Seguro se muere en la próxima balacera". Entonces le llego una idea productiva al cerebro. Mientras que los tres bandidos se peleaban como gatos en celo hasta se les había olvidado que él estaba sentado en el asiento trasero. Les lanzo vistazos cortos, temiendo que una mirada de más fuera a llamar su atención de regreso hacia el. Encontró su oportunidad cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a gritar.

A pesar de que le temblaban las manos como gelatina, alcanzo a agarrar el seguro de la puerta, deslizándolo hacia abajo y a la vez apartando la puerta del marco muy lentamente, cuidando de que no rechinara. Se levanto del asiento, y con suma delicadeza se escurrió por la puerta. En el proceso alcanzó a notar varias monedas regadas por el suelo de la camioneta. Entonces, ya que estaba afuera, la puerta se cerro de golpe, atrayendo las miradas de los tres bandidos. El chico se sonrojo como un estudiante de secundaria y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en espasmos propios del pánico. Hubo una pausa por parte de los cuatro, hasta que después de una orden de su capitán los tres ladrones comenzaron a moverse hacia afuera del auto.

Emiliano sintió la adrenalina explotando en su cerebro, mandándole una energía descomunal a las piernas, la cual ocupo corriendo a toda marcha en la dirección opuesta a la que los bandidos lo llevaban.

No se atrevió ni a gritar cuando escuchó los pasos de los bandidos corriendo detrás de él.

La verdad es que los tres quedaron impresionados de que el chico se les hubiera escurrido entre los dedos, pero Skipper no pudo evitar sentir una sonrisa maliciosa levantarle el rostro, cantando con un tono burlón.

"¡Se los dije!"

No se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta, mientras que sus hombres corrían a ambos lados tratando de alcanzar al chico, quien para entonces ya había ganado una enorme distancia de la camioneta.

Skipper sonreía como imbecil. Instinto: 19, Ciencia idiota de Kowalski: 0. El marcador solo seguía mejorando para el a cada momento.  
>El chico corría como una liebre. Se aseguraría de remarcarlo más tarde, cuando lograran atraparlo.<p>

Decidió tomar acción al asunto, probando con una táctica que seguro fallaría, pero no hacia daño intentar.

"¡Hey! ¡Cabo!" Como se lo esperaba, el chico solo añadió velocidad a sus piernas. Era hora del plan B.

"¡Rico!" El aludido musculoso aligeró el paso para imitar el de su comandante, y le hizo una seña con la nariz para asegurarle que tenía su atención. "¡Échame una cuerda!" Ordenó Skipper.

Rico obedeció, lanzando una cuerda oculta en uno de sus varios bolsillos hacia su líder. Skipper la atrapó en el aire con habilidad, acto seguido comenzó a formarla en un lazo. No tenía idea de donde había sacado la cuerda, simplemente se alegraba de que Rico siempre tuviese lo que necesitaban.

Al momento, Rico llevaba al menos setenta y cuatro pesos en monedas de dos o de a cindo, tres chicles rosados y redondos, una navaja, dos cargas de municiones para pistolas diferentes, y otros objetos variados rebotándole en los bolsillos. La verdad es que le encantaba recoger cosas y guardarlas. Solo era suerte que esas mismas cosas eran las que le servían en las misiones.

El líder del trío corría unos cuantos metros más adelante que sus subordinados. No daba cuenta de sus piernas corriendo hacia el frente. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en apuntar el lazo a los tobillos del muchacho que corría enfrente de el. Sonrió con confianza, justo antes de arrojar la cuerda al aire, esperando a que amarrara los tobillos del chico de la misma forma que había atrapado a tantos yankees en el norte con Manfreddi y Jhonson, los heroicos desertores del ejercito gringo.

El lazo surco por el aire por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a perder altura unos metros antes de alcanzar las piernas del joven. Los tres hombres se detuvieron, deteniendo a la vez su respiración en espera de que el lazo atorara los pies del chico. Kowalski hizo los cálculos casi involuntariamente. El tiro era perfecto. Contando con la dirección, fuerza, y velocidad del viento, la fuerza aproximada del brazo de Skipper, la velocidad a la que corría Emiliano, no había posibilidad de que el tiro fallara. Con seguridad alcanzaría su objetivo en tres, dos, uno...

Pfft. La cuerda golpeo el piso. Kowalski se quedo boquiabierto, mirando como el joven daba un salto al frente, evitando por completo el tiro de su líder. Tanto él como su líder compartían el sentimiento de incredulidad, pero para el disgusto del científico, Skipper se negaba a soltar la sonrisa del rostro, murmurando algo sobre el instinto del chico.

Paso un instinto antes de que los tres volvieran a echarse a correr, mientras que el aspirante a vaquero recogía su lazo con el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Segunda oportunidad?" Se mofo Kowalski, tratando de arrancarle esa maldita sonrisa. Skipper solo agito la cabeza en negativa, pero no logró borrarle el entretenimiento del rostro.

"Es tu momento de brillar Kowalski!" Dijo Skipper, imitando su tono de burla. "¡Dame opciones!"

El hombre más alto dejó los ojos en blanco por un segundo, resoplando en protesta al optimismo de Skipper, quien, a falta de una respuesta, siguió parloteando.

"Corre más rápido que los del Necaxa cuando les.."

Justo entonces a Kowalski lo golpeó una Epifanía, y se detuvo abruptamente, soltando un quejido, antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Skipper se detuvo a media oración, dando cuenta de que su compañero salía huyendo ante su comentario.

"Aww, ¡Kowalski! ¡Ambos sabemos que tu equipo apesta!" Kowalski ni si quiera se dio media vuelta para ver que la boca de Skipper por fin había desistido a su sonrisa.

El cientifico siguió corriendo, ignorando por completo la ignorancia futbolística de su líder, y suspiro al alcanzar la camioneta. Se detuvo un segundo a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, y segundos más tarde estaba adentro de ella, en el asiento del conductor, maldiciendo el instinto de Skipper.

Un grito bien guardado en la garganta de Emiliano finalmente resonó en la calle vacía, cuando este escucho el motor de la camioneta encendiendo y acelerando en su dirección. Entonces tomó la primera oportunidad que encontró para salirse del camino y correr entre los pinos que delineaban el camino. Kowalski gritó un insulto hacia la madre de algún cachorro y se bajo de la camioneta, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por reincorporase a la persecución del joven. Emiliano, a pesar de no haber corrido por más de diez minutos, estaba realmente exhausto. Sus piernas le dolían peor que el infierno, pero no podía detenerse. Su miedo era demasiado grande como para que lo dejase notar las raspaduras que las ramas proporcionaban a sus piernas. Solo se sentía agradecido de que aún no le hubieran disparado.

Entonces, como si el destino le jugara una fea broma, justo después de que tuvo ese pensamiento, Rico decidió que ya había correteado al niño lo suficiente. Busco entre sus bolsillos, no le costó nada encontrar su pistola de mano y apuntar directamente a la espalda del chico. Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, su dedo casi apretando el gatillo.

Desafortunadamente, un tercer brazo se entrometió, arruinando su tiro perfecto.

"¿Qué carajos piensas, Rico?" Skipper le gritó en la oreja. "No lo queremos muerto, solo... incapacitado temporalmente." Rico gruño en respuesta. A el le daba lo mismo si el chico se quedaba frío o no, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Quiso volver a apuntar, pero para su sorpresa no fue necesario.

Emiliano pegó un grito corto y se dejo caer sobre la rodillas, llevándoce las manos a la nuca, rogando, como niña, por su vida.

Kowalski notó que al joven le sobraba el sentido común que necesitaban el resto de sus compañeros. Los tres bandidos se posicionaron en un triángulo alrededor de él, dejando suficiente espacio para que conservara los codos extendidos en su curiosa pose de nena.

Skipper cruzo los brazos y lo miró con desdén. Se había detenido ante tan sólo el primer disparo. ¡Ni si quiera le había pegado la bala! El chico tenía potencial, pero aun necesitaba pasar por un largo entrenamiento.

Después de unos segundos de intimidación, el líder hablo con una voz grabe y severa, cargada de una desilusión que le era completamente extraña a Emiliano.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" La primer pregunta, tanto en los exámenes de matemáticas como en los interrogatorios usualmente era la más fácil. Lo que significaba que si te iba mal en esa, el resto de la prueba sería un tremendo fracaso inevitable.

"Diecinueve." Dijo Emiliano. Skipper arqueo las cejas. _¿Diecinueve? Querrá decir quince o algo así._ El tipo tenía toda la cara de morro que les faltaba a los chamacos flacos de Sonora. Resoplo una especie de risa, y se volvió a sus camaradas, como para incluirlos en el chistesillo del niño. Emiliano se sonrojo, clavando la mirada al piso. Ya se esperaba su "_error_".

"Hay por favor, ni que fuéramos la _poli_ ni nada parecido." Los dos subordinados rieron entre dientes con ese comentario. "Nos puedes decir tu _verdadera_ edad."

Entonces Emiliano, en un arranque de desesperación, le lanzó una mirada de cachorro al más alto de los bandidos, rogando silenciosamente por ayuda. Kowalski se sintió profundamente perturbado por su mirada. Buscó cualquier especie de apoyo en el rostro de su compañero, quien se limito a expandir su risa a un rugido leonésco, para la decepción del científico. Dando un suspiro, dicho hombre busco la fuerza en su estómago, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de esto tarde o temprano.

"Ah, Skipper," Dijo, rogando por que la voz no se le quebrara por los nervios. "¿No se te llegó a ocurrir que Emiliano no tiene ninguna razón para mentirnos?"

Emiliano, ante esa oración, dio un merecido descanso a sus cejas, remarcando en su mente el hecho de que uno de los rufianes recordaba su nombre, sin mencionar que abogaba por él ante su líder.

"Se llama _Cabo_." Rugió Skipper. "Y no me voy a tragar nada de lo que diga hasta que se pruebe lo contrario."

Tanto el científico como el joven ladearon la mirada en un intento absurdo por evadir la ridicules de aquel comentario.

Las cuatro figuras aguardaron en silencio, esperando el veredicto del capitán. El chico clavo la mirada a su uniforme sucio, tratando de ignorar la sensación de pánico recorriéndole la espalda. Rigistrando cada sonido, esperando escuchar una pistola tronando al cargarse, si no era que ya estaban cargadas. Tres sombras caía sobre de el, silenciosas e inmóviles.

"Escúchame, Cabo." Dijo una voz imponente sobre de él. Dicha voz rompió la pequeña burbuja de calma que había logrado formar a su alrededor, convirtiendo sus escalofríos en temblores, y lanzando su mirada directamente a los ojos del dueño de la voz. Skipper se detuvo a notar el color de los ojos de su nuevo Cabo._ Azules. Perfecto. _

"_Estas bajo prueba_."

Eso era una sentencia de muerte. Lo sabía. Aun que, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir el maleante, pero estaba completamente seguro que fuera lo que fuera esa _prueba_ lo iba a matar. No supo que impulso lo levanto en ese momento, empujándolo a correr, tumbando al más alto de los bandidos, que a pesar de su altura parecía el más fácil de golpear. Corrió unos cuatro pasos al frente, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo. Un calor extraño comenzó a recorrerle la pierna izquierda. Un timbre excesivamente agudo perforándole las orejas. Pero insistió en su huida. No se podía dejar caer. No podía detenerse, no podía... Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era una incorruptible fuerza de voluntad, hasta que una segunda explosión le perforo la otra pierna. Su garganta ardía como si le gritara a los cuatro infiernos, pero no podía oír nada. El suelo estaba demasiado cerca. No sintió el golpe. Los párpado se le cerraban. Trató de arrastrase, pero no soportaba su propio peso. Todo se desvanecía. Era su fin.

El bosque comenzó a crujir, tres figuras extrañas se situaron a su alrededor, pero él no podía enfocarlas. Sus cuerpo se enrollaba como un reflejo automático, y sus manos protegían sus heridas. Los dedos se le manchaban de sangre. Se escuchaba a sí mismo gemir, escuchaba pasos, pero un constante chillido opacaba los demás sonidos. El corazón le latía en cada vena del cuerpo, perforando sus oídos y punzaba desagradablemente en todo el resto de su cuerpo. El dolor era cada vez peor, pero en fin era lo único que lo anclaba a la conciencia.  
>Conforme el sueño ganaba terreno sobre de él los sonidos se volvían más claros. Estaban hablando de él otra vez, pero no podía asimilar las oraciones completas.<p>

Se enfrentó a la penumbra, como si se tratara de una armada enemiga. Su voluntad golpeando hacia afuera, tratando de romper una grieta en la obscuridad absoluta. El cansancio lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Su lucha tomaba forma física con parpadeos erráticos y partiendo sus labios en suplicas silenciosas. Las sombras lo envolvían, y él, exhausto y sediento, finalmente se dejó envolver.

Hubo un momento en el que creyó recuperar la conciencia. La obscuridad cediendo paso a luces tremendamente brillantes, las cuales ardían en sus ojos. Tres pilares se oponían a dichas luces. Eventualmente, logro descifrar sus alrededores, estaba en la camioneta, solo que esta ves era el hombre alto el que se sentó a su lado. Sentía una presión curiosa en las piernas. ¿Lo habían vendado? Sus piernas se sentían más calientes que el resto de su cuerpo.  
>Skipper estaba sentado en su mismo lugar, en el asiento del copiloto. Sus miradas se encontraron. El azul de la mirada de Skipper era tan intenso que traspasó sus párpados, incluso cuando estos se volvieron a cerrar definitivamente.<p>

Entonces volvió a perder la pelea contra la obscuridad. Sus pestañas sellándose como cadenas de hierro. Todos los ecos de la realidad rindiéndose a su sueños. En ese instante todo terminó. Hasta que volvió a empezar.

Su pecho estaba siendo comprimido en una posición extraña. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, aun que agradecía que la mayoría de las luces se hubieran opacado, todo menos un resplandor rojo o naranja guardado muy en el fondo. Y de pronto, el mismo azul lo acechaba desde su desmayo. Dejo pasar un segundo de inmovilidad, acostumbrándose al mareo y las nauseas. Hasta que, de golpe, asimiló su situación con un grito de pánico.

"¡Buenos días Cabo!" Esa horrible voz otra vez... "¿Cómo esta tu pierna?... ¿Piernas?"

A su lado Kowalski suspiro con molestia. Su líder era tan cínico como idiota de vez en cuando. Emiliano se les quedo viendo por una fracción de segundo, y después comenzó a gritar. ¡Lo iban a matar! No se molestó en pensar en que si lo quisieran matar ya habrían tenido tiempo suficiente mientras estaba inconsciente, y comenzó a retorcerse en sus ataduras como chiniquil , pero solo consiguió rasparse los codos con la corteza del árbol al que estaba amarrado. Una cachetada lo detuvo. Sintió un ardor expandirse a través de su rostro, el cual repentinamente miraba hacia el piso. Levanto la cara para encontrar la cortante expresión del líder de los bandidos.

"¿Ya acabaste de chillar?" En un arranque de pasividad, Emiliano asintió, a lo que Skipper no pudo más que sonreír. "Eso pensé." El chico trago saliva, viendo como Skipper se alejaba unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Tomando el silencio de Skipper como pie, Kowalski se adelantó y se dedicó a examinar el abdomen, las piernas y el rostro del chico. A su lado, el pelirrojo solo observaba con una sonrisa perturbadora.

A algunos cuantos metros de ellos, la camioneta estaba estacionada al lado de una fogata. Emiliano se preguntaba que tan lejos podrían estar de la ciudad. No alcanzaba a ver la carretera, ni ningún otro rastro de civilización. No tenía mucho a que regresar, pero de cualquier forma cualquier cosa era mejor que estar atrapado con esa banda de locos. Sabía que haber dejado su país era una mala idea. Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces, que era mejor allí que acá, pero él se había dejado encantar por los cuentos de su tío Nigel, y había terminado ahí. Amarrado a un árbol.

Skipper ojeó al muchacho. Tenía buena estatura, buena complexión. Su único verdadero defecto, si no contaba la cobardía espontánea activada por las balas, era que hablaba raro. Le caía bien, pero tenía que ponerlo a prueba. Una promesa suya era un hecho.

"Me caes bien, joven Cabo. Pero todavía te falta pasar un par de pruebas si quieres ser parte de este equipo." Dijo con un tono suave y seguro.

"Pero yo no-" Skipper lo ignoró por completo.

"Mañana por la mañana, si te lograste escapar, estas dentro." Hizo un ademan de festejar con un pequeño "¡hurra!" tremendamente sarcástico. "Pero si sigues atado a este árbol para entonces..." Su voz adquirió un tono siniestro, y levanto su arma, asintinedo a las peores teorías de Emiliano. El chico empezó a sudar frío.

"¡Dulces sueños Cabo!" Se mofó Skipper. "Nos vemos mañana."


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo dos: Vete a pescar. **

Las camionetas Ford modelo A no eran las más populares en esa época. Solo de vez en cuando se aparecía una, por casualidad en una esquina. Pero había una en particular, negra y con los vidrios opacos, que implantaba cierto temor en quienes la veían rondar por las calles, dado su andar lento y cautivo, mientras que sus pasajeros recorrían las calles con los ojos.

Tres hombres acomodados dentro de la camioneta, espiando como águilas a sus posibles presas. La nariz larga y recta de Kowalski partiendo a la mitad la calle, con la mirada directamente al frente. Skipper y Rico miraban cada uno hacia cada lado de la calle obstinadamente, de forma que ninguno de ellos hubiese notado a un joven siguiendo la camioneta directamente detrás de ellos, si lo hubiese habido en esa ocasión. El silencio dominaba la escena. Los tres concentrándose únicamente en reconocer las caras de los peatones, en búsqueda del chico que se les había escurrido de las manos la noche anterior. Tenían que encontrarlo y averiguar cómo lo hiso.

Kowalski había hecho guardia toda la noche sin descanso, y aun así no se había dado cuenta de a qué momento escapo el muchacho. Tal vez lo segundo hubo tenido que ver con su experimento de salinidad en las cortezas… ¡Hay al Diablo! Había construido un sistema de alarmas detectoras de movimiento para no tener que concentrarse en mirar al chico toda la maldita noche. El no era un chingado niñero. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Además su sistema parecía infallible a la hora que lo instalo. No debió de haber habido ninguna forma de que el chico escapara. Y, sin embargo, lo hiso.  
>En fin, siendo completamente honesto, Kowalski estaba agradecido de que Luis hubiera podido burlar su equipo. No le habría gustado verlo muerto.<br>Pero ese pequeño gusto no saciaba su curiosidad. ¿Cómo le había hecho el niño para salvarse el cuello?

En la mañana, al encontrar las cuerdas sueltas por debajo del árbol al que tenían atado a Luis, todos habían quedado estupefactos. Skipper lanzo un grito de victoria. Su recluta nuevo probó su valor. Ahora solo hacía falta encontrarlo.

Severamente alejado de la camioneta negra, Luis estaba sentado en una mesita de metal con tramos doblados como patas y adornos, al lado de una bella mujer y de una concha de chocolate y un helado de fresa, en el Café Roggers. Sus ojos brillando de emoción, recorriendo a su acompañante. La conocía hace menos que un poco, pero al verla su corazón latía como un tren desenfrenado. Era la mujer perfecta. De cabellera de oro, que se curveaba al final de su cola de caballo, atada perfectamente de manera que dejaba todo su preciosa cara al descubierto. Sus manos largas y delicadas que le daban cucharadas de helado entre ricitas y comentarios picaros. A él le parecía completamente natural contestarle que ella era un ángel caído del cielo para regresarle la vida. Ella solo reía y le cerraba la boca con más helado.

_Seis horas antes_

Un hombre, casi cadáver, se colapsó a cuatro cuadras del hospital general. Le costaba trabajo inhalar bocanadas de aire a través de la boca y su nariz ensangrentada. Tenía las piernas entumidas, incapaces de dar un paso más. Los dedos de las manos sucios y astillados, con las uñas levantas y llenas de tierra. El pecho le quemaba.  
>No hubo cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó tirado en la escarcha, rezando por qué no lo encontraran, hasta que eventualmente apareció una ambulancia que conducía de regreso al hospital. Los doctores lo levantaron, temerosos de dañarlo más desconociendo sus circunstancias. A simple vista le notaron dos agujeros de balazos, pero ninguna bala. Ambas heridas mal atendidas con trapos que seguramente arrancó él mismo de su propia, destrozada vestimenta. Una contusión menor, dos moretones extrañamente similares a la forma de un sartén de cocina, y centenares de pequeños raspones. Fuera de eso sólo tenía un dedo del pie dislocado, el cual le arreglaron antes de que se despertara la mañana siguiente.<p>

Sólo una interna, interesada desde el momento en el que le limpiaron la cara, se quedo sentada en el banco para familiares durante toda la noche. Al amanecer ya parecía haberse recuperado por completo, de forma que si no fuera por los dos moretones y la férula en el pie no cabría duda de que el joven nunca había estado mal.

Al despertar, ella le pareció un ángel. Sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa cálida, tomándolo de la mano. Su imaginación sobre activa los transporto inesperadamente a una playa remota en el Caribe, como las que solo había visto en películas, a un atardecer rojo cardenal contrastando con el mar azul. ¡Santa Virgencita, era perfecto!  
>Ella lo llenó de mimos y caricias desde el primer momento. Con palabras dulces acentuadas por el batir lento de sus pestañas largas y curvas. Pasándole una mano dulce por el contorno de la cara y preguntándole como se encontraba. Levanto las cejas con expresión de perro pidiendo comida.<p>

"Bueno," Dijo con tranquilidad. "Supongo que solo podría mejorar con el abrazo de una Señorta tan guapa como usted..."

Ella le sonrió.

Al lado opuesto de la calle, despegando los ojos de un par de binoculars, Kowalski miró a sus compañeros con el rostro severo.

"Kowalski, reporte." Skipper ordenó, extendiendo su brazo en un intento de impregnar dramatismo en su diálogo.

"La situación es repugnantemente cursi, y me temo que Rico va a vomitar." Respondió el científico con un tono plano de robot. Rico se desprendió de su propio par de binoculares e hiso una seña de asco. "¿Entramos?"

El líder lo considero durante un par de segundos.

"Negativo. Hay demasiada seguridad adentro. Esperemos hasta que él salga. Le arreglaste las piernas, ¿no?"

"Lo deberían dar de alta a más tardar esta tarde." Kowalski retornó la vista a la ventana del hospital por medio de sus binoculares.

"Bien." Dijo Skipper, tomando los binoculares de Rico. Puso la vista en los lentes y no tardo en encontrar al par de tortolos aborregados al lado de la ventana. "Santo Dios…"

_Presente_

Shauna no dejaba de dar ricitas mientras que Luis le contaba su relato, con elaborados ademanes y gestos. Solo habían breves pausas cuando ella le metía la cucharada de helado a la boca, o le limpiaba las manchas que le dejaba en la nariz.

"No te creo nada." Comento con una sonrisa. "Estoy segura de nunca haber oído de esa banda."

"¡Creeme!" Insistió el chico. "¿Cómo más me habrían salido estos huecos en las piernas? Te juro que _todo_ es cierto."

Shauna hiso una pausa a sus rizas para sonreírle seductoramente, entrecerrando los ojos delineados de sus pesadas pestañas, y alargando sus labios perfectamente rojos.  
>"Fuiste muy valiente." Su voz se había convertido en poco más que un susurro suave y aterciopelado, de esas voces de mujer que encantan con su profundidad y armonía, que lo dejo sin reservas, enrojeciéndole los cachetes. Una sonrisa de idiota le quito la compostura.<p>

Hicieron una pausa de hablar, solo mirándose a los ojos como gatos, con una atracción ineludible que no les permitió darse cuenta de la camioneta Ford modelo A que se detuvo a su lado. No les pudo haber importado menos el pelirojo que se bajo del coche por la parte de atrás. Eso hasta que agarró a Luis por los hombros, gritando algo similar a "¡lo tengo!" antes de arrastrarlo de vuelta a la camioneta. "¡Shauna! ¡Shauna!" gritaba el pobre diablo, en un inútil esfuerzo de regresar al lado de su enamorada. Se hiso un tremendo drama, pero no fue lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que la banda de maleantes se llevara a su Cabo de vuelta con ellos.

"Bienvenido, Cabo." Lo recibió una voz mandona tan pronto como se azotaron las puertas de la camioneta. "Perdón por separarte de tu noviecita."

Luis dijo algo que no se alcanzo a escuchar, con la cara pálida como un fantasma. Entonces un par de manos igualmente blancas lo jalaron al frente, exponiéndolo al aliento de atún del científico del grupo. "¡¿_Cómo hiciste para escapar_!" Gritó en el frenesí de la acción. Skipper le dio una bofetada como respuesta. "Solo conduce, Kowalski. El chico contara lo que quiera contar de sus tácticas de escape secretas."

Kowalski se froto la mejilla con la mano desocupada del volante y murmuro una disculpa, la cual retocó con una palabra de la que Luis no conocía el significado. Los hombres a su alrededor continuaron hablando (ya que al parecer entendían a la perfección el dialecto de pelirojo a su izquierda).  
>Los ojos del muchacho recorrían el coche con nerviosismo, con la boca medio abierta y la cara de bobo. Eventualmente aprovecho la pequeña pausa en la conversación de sus captores para armarse de valor y levantar la voz.<p>

"¿_Qué quieren de mi_?"

Skipper no se esperaba que su Cabo hablara tan pronto. Pero de cualquier forma se alegraba de que el cadete tuviera el estomago de dirigirles la palabra. Su sonrisa usual se expandió por un par de milímetros. No le molestaba el largo camino que les esperaba para regresar a la base. Todavía no interrogaba al chico y eso solo le dejaría más tiempo para el mismo propósito. Ya le caía bastante bien ese Cabo. Incluyendo su persistente insubordinación, de la cual planeaba deshacerse con el tiempo. Si el chico les había dicho la verdad entonces tenía unos diez años menos que él mismo. La misma edad que tenía cuando se unió al ejército. Ocho años menor de cuando lo echaron. Y por último, cinco años menor de cuando él, Rico, y un par de pilotos desertores de la armada decidieron formar su pequeña banda.  
>Sin mencionar que tenía esa chispa. Aquella que muchos decían reconocer en él, pero que Skipper no había reconocido en más que un puñado de personas. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero le agradaba que su Cabo nuevo la tuviese.<br>Una fuerza de voluntad colosal, ganas de luchar, la fuerza para sacrificar y sobrellevar el dolor, y eso. Lo que sea que eso fuese. Skipper quería a ese chico en su equipo. ¡Vergas, con el harían dinero como Gobernadores corruptos!

Mientras tanto Rico se sentaba tan lejos del chico como el asiento se lo permitía. Lo miraba con la esquina del ojo, despreciando lo que veía. Se veía débil y afeminado. Sin mencionar flaco, despeinado y mimadito. Pero dejando atrás sus primeras impresiones, tenía cosas mejores en que pensar que en el joven Ingles. Sin embargo, Cabo logró llamar su atención cuando volvió a hablar.

"¿Al _menos_ me podrías responder?" Dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Skipper, asomando la cabeza entre el científico y el mismo. Skipper le mostro los dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

"Digo, incluso si me vas a decir "_no te voy a decir_" o "_eso no te incumbe_", aunque, por cierto, lo hace, ¡pero es simplemente _descortés_ dejarme hablando solo!" Skipper casi no podía retener la risa. ¿_Descortés_? ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando, _con algún tío afeminado_?

Cuando el tiempo transcurrió sin más respuesta Luis se comenzó a poner más y más ansioso; su pie derecho le comenzó a temblar y en la cara se le marco una expresión de niño de primaria. Rico no pudo contener una risa pesada_. Esto debería de ser entretenido_.

Kowalski desviaba los ojos entre la carretera, Skipper, y el chico, sin poder decidirse a dónde mirar. Sabía que debería de estar viendo al pavimento, pero mataba por ver las reacciones de su líder.

"Por favor, Señor, ¡solo respóndame!" Rogó el pequeño Cabo.

"Hey, Kowaslki…" Se burló el aludido. "Me dijo Señor, ¿lo oíste?"

Cabo suspiro pesadamente, regresando a su asiento con una expresión de borrego a medio morir. Rico comenzó a reí, dejando ver sus dientes postizos de metales brillantes. La expresión de Luis se transformo en asombro_. No había notado eso_.

Skipper sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Con una cara iluminada por sus rasgos alegres. Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo del asiento, torciendo su espalda para poder seguir de cerca el berrinche de Cabo. No esperaba lo que se encontró.

Sencillamente no era humano ser así de tierno.

Con un gigantesco parecido a un cachorro, con los rizos del pelo calleándole sobre la frente de forma tan perfecta que casi parecía arreglado. Ojos azules como el cielo, tan perfectos e imparciales a la tristeza que desteñía la luz del resto de su rostro. Tenía la boca torcida hacia abajo, el labio inferior ligeramente más al frente que el superior, pero la expresividad del niño no logró formar una sola arruga en el lienzo de su piel. Incluso a su "edad" Cabo no parecía haber nunca tenido barba alguna que lograse perturbar la suavidad de sus rasgos.  
>Su rostro era una carretera de miradas. Pero sin importar la dirección que su vista tomase, cualquier camino siempre lo dirigía de vuelta a sus ojos. Ojos como pozos de emociones sobrehumanas.<br>El instante se prolongo a la infinidad que le tomó a Skipper asimilar todos sus rasgos. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo inclino a elegirlo entre la multitud. No. Claro que no.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? A, no. No estaba pensando en absoluto.

Puso una mano en su barba, prefiriendo mirar a los asientos de cuero obscuro que un segundo más al hijo de perra sentado en ellos.

Pero la nena _tenía_ que necesitar toda la atención.

Con una voz frágil y tenue, Luis comunico el pensamiento que lo había estado atormentado por un poco más de un rato.

"¿Me pueden devolver mi vida?"

La velocidad de la camioneta disminuyo indiscretamente. Los ojos de Kowalski se apoyaron en el espejo retrovisor, con sincera preocupación manchándole las cejas. No _esa_ pregunta. Rico eligió mirar a otra parte. Solo el Capitán le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo una pausa de seriedad, meditando lo que debería de responderle. En un instante la velocidad había vuelto a ser la de antes, pero la hostilidad seguía envenenando el aire.  
>Esa fue la primera vez, desde que había sido secuestrado, que a pesar de todas la situaciones horribles que había experimentado, se sintió profundamente sólo. Sin el consuelo de la adrenalina, la paranoia ni su mismo instinto de supervivencia. Sólo, junto al silencio.<p>

"No."

La voz de Skipper sentenciando al joven fue lo último dicho hasta que el vehiculó se aparto de la carretera, estacionándose en frente de la base secreta de los secuestradores.

La camioneta dio una vuelta, pasando por un camino de tierra rodeado de bosque hasta llegar al punto en el que el camino se expandía convirtiéndose en un claro, en el cual estaba la casa.

La base tenía dos pisos. Una duela de madera servía de entrada, enrejada con madera, y que se extendía por un metro y medio antes de alcanzar la puerta principal. Dos columnas sostenían el segundo piso, el cual servía de techo para la duela. Habían varias ventanas, todas tapadas con cortinas de un tono verde obscuro y grisáceo. Las paredes por fuera eran grises y verdes, formando una especie de camuflaje con los alrededores. No habían balcones, ni ninguna otra forma que sobresaliera a las paredes. Lo único que la diferenciaba de un edificio urbano común era la extraña elección de colores que la cubrían.

La camioneta se estaciono a pocos metros de la casa. Los tres hombres mayores bajaron del auto, sin contratiempos. Pero Luis se quedo adentro, abrazando su asiento. Rico le dejo la puerta trasera abierta, sin que esto afectara la postura del joven.

Skipper hiso una mueca de disgusto. Sus dos acompañantes desviaron la mirada, fingiendo encontrar cosas más interesantes en las ramas de los árboles. Entonces el líder, con un gruñido, dio siete pesadas zancadas hasta la parte de atrás del auto. Murmuró una palabra para sí, dando un paso dentro de la camioneta para tratar de arrancar al joven del asiento. Para su sorpresa, no pudo hacerlo. Lanzó un insulto al aire, forcejeando con su Cabo y volviendo a insultar cuando este le acertó una patada en el estomago. Hiso una pausa para dedicarle una mirada de odio, pero se arrepintió por completo al ver las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en los ojos azules del niño.

Dejándose llevar por su primer instinto le plantó una bofetada. Lo miró con dureza, incluso al ver la boca del chico temblando. "Se hombre." Le ordenó. Para su desgracia esto solo logró desencadenar las lágrimas del más joven.

Skipper desvió la mirada. _Puta madre, _pensó, _odiaba _que lloraran.

Murmuró algo más, alejándose con cautela. Podría haberle disparado. Pero era su Cabo el llorón aferrado al asiento trasero de la camioneta. No le podía disparar a su Cabo. ¿Qué clase de líder haría eso? Dejo escapar un suspiro. Simplemente no sabía lidiar con esas niñerías. Entonces se decidió a gritar la palabra mágica que lo sacaba de _casi_ tantos apuros como en los que lo metía.

"¡Kowalski!" Gritó. "Al coche. Ahora."

El cientifico suspiró pesadamente. Había esperado ilusamente que no lo llamara para esto. Había sido _él_ el que lo había reclutado. ¿Por qué le tenía que dejar el trabajo difícil?

Camino pesadamente de vuelta a la camioneta, asomándose desanimadamente al asiento al que se aferraba Luis. Se paso una mano por su cabello negro, relamiéndolo un poco más hacia atrás. Se aclaro la garganta, tratando de diseñar una estrategia de acción. Nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos, las chicas, los instintos, o el contacto humano general. Siempre prefirió sus números y ecuaciones. Eso mismo le había costado a su única novia en el bachillerato. Pero no le servía de nada pensar en eso ahora. Miles de pensamientos le abordaban la mente, libros de psicología entre mezclados con sus recuerdos de la escuela. Pensó que su cerebro se iba a sobrecargar si no llegaba a una solución pronto.

Por suerte el chico hablo antes.

"¡Qué quieren de mi!" No era una pregunta.

"Pensé que ya habrías asimilado que Skipper quiere que seas parte del equipo." Le respondió lentamente, con miedo de equivocarse a cada palabra.

"Pero yo no quiero estar en ese equipo. ¡Quiero mi vida como antes!" La voz de Luis se había levantado por mucho, en comparación con su diálogo anterior. Kowalski no tuvo idea de cómo responder a eso. En vez, decidió enfocarse en una idea ligeramente distinta.

"Skipper no es tan malo cuando lo conoces. Vas a ver que tarde o temprano te va a caer mejor."

"No seas estúpido. El es el _peor_ entre ustedes tres. Eso no va a pasar." La palabra estúpido le llego a Kowalski. Después de ella no pudo escuchar lo que decía el chico, ahogando el sonido de su voz con sus propios comentarios internos. ¡Él era un maldito genio! Por Dios, _nada_ de lo que él decía o hacía era en absoluto estúpido. (Excepto por…) Bah, podría haber listado más de quinientos datos sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero algo detuvo su frenesí científico. Un suspiro.

"Que importa. Ni que tuviera algo que recuperar." Kowalski estaba más que asombrado por el tono sombrío que adquirió su voz. "El tío Nigel seguramente ya arreglo mi funeral. Pero eso a mí qué. Es mejor que mi madre _jamás_ se entere de que me _deje secuestrar_ por un grupo de _gangsters_ y de que me obligaron a unirme a su ¡_maldita_ banda de _perturbados_ metales!" Estaba hablando más para él que su interlocutor. El segundo no se pudo haber esperado la emoción con la que Luis remarcaba can palabra, cargándola de odio, asco, dolor y más odio. Incluso podía decir que le daban miedo los exagerados ademanes que realizaba, extendiendo los brazo violentamente a los lados cuando le hablaba del horrible viaje que tuvo de Inglaterra a América, la comida putrefacta, el niño texano, y todo para terminar en el mismo hoyo que tres criminales psicóticos.

Sus ojos seguían los movimientos del chico con una cautela como si se tratase de cuchillas. Entones alternaba su vista, mirando al portafolio que estaba asentado peligrosamente cerca de Luis. Pensó haberle dicho a Rico que se encargara de guardar ese portafolio. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo pasara.  
>Con un golpe del brazo, Luis golpeo el portafolio, arrojándolo al piso. A sabiendas del contenido, Kowalski no tardo en protegerse la nariz con un pellizco, maldiciéndose por no haber recogido el maletín minutos antes. Pero Luis no tenía idea.<p>

"¿A qué huele?" Preguntó, antes de dejarse caer inconsciente, golpeando secamente la cabeza contra el piso.


End file.
